


Young Love

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seniors in class, but still new to what they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



"If you splice the transmission of the data onto this carrier wave, you should be able to pass it through even the corona's influence," Skyfire was patiently explaining to the rest of the Seeker class.

"How do you get enough signal to boost that, though? What about data loss?" came the questions from those who wished to explore but were so worried about being cut off from Cybertron.

"You adapt to the power available to you," came a strident voice as another of the senior class entered the conversation. "Solar radiation, instead of crippling you, can be a booster. Some planets have atmospheric current." The voice was contemptuous to those who could not use their logic and imagination both, but to Skyfire, he was perfect. Starscream joining him in this lecture was certainly a prelude to grander things, as they approached graduation and true exploration.


End file.
